


Prison Could've Been Worse

by AnabielVriskaMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Freeform, JohnRox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told myself I had to find you." He says.</p><p>"Aww for realz? But wait, how did you know about me?"</p><p>"I told me. Other me. Wait. One me told another me. Does that make sense?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Could've Been Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jagati](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jagati).



Your butt is totally sore.

You've been sitting in the fort for  _years_ working on this stupid whats-its-name.

Crazy-Janey's losing it. How does she expect you to create something you can't pronounce when you can't even tell what it is.

Like

Its as pointless as sending Jake to find a nice present for her in her birthday. Which he forgot.

Ooooh nice one, Lalonde. Good burn.

Thanks Rox.

...

Okay, you might want to avoid talking to yourself like that. Its not very productive. You mean, its kind of nice to have  _some_ sort of dialogue, and frankly, you're the best conversation there is around, considering the rest of the conversation would be rather one-sided to the cubes.

Except Ralph, he's pretty funny.

...

... So, you might've named a few cubes. One or two. Or 34. But who's counting?

Its not your fault, really, you're just used to having hundreds and hundreds of mutant kitties running about you all the time. It becomes kind of a habit to name them.

And now you're naming cubes. Its the only logical course of action.

...Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you  _really_ need a drink.

You know you promised to give up alcohol but---

 

heyo

What's that?

Why is there a really bright light--?

Wait

Your RoLal senses are tingling.

Is that--?

Could it be?

Is it.... a dork?

"Uh," he says. You're hiding in your fort. You watch him from your pyramid of cubes.

You are  _so_ mature.

"Excuse me," he says. Aw, he sounds like a lost lamb. You wanna hug him.

No, bad Roxy. Stay in the fort. You don't know who he is.

But he looks a lot like Janey. 

That thought really goes through your heart. Damn, you really miss Jane.

And Callie.

And Fefeta.

... You seem to be slowly running out of friends.

"Yes?" You intone as much command in your voice as you can, but you admit its a bit wobbly. You're kind of scared, as much as you try to deny it. Hopefully, he won't be able to tell.

"I'm uh..." he scratches the back of his head. Okay, you admit that's pretty adorable. "I'm looking for Roxy?"

You freeze. Does he know you? Why is he looking for you?

You know you should be careful, but he looks so much like Jane that you can't help but feel... safe? No, not quite, but maybe a little comfortable?

"Roxy, huh?" You ask. "Isn't that a super-babe? Adorable as fuck?"

"Uh, I only saw her once, but.. yeah, I thought she was pretty cute..."

That's your cue. You kick a few blocks out of the way (sorry Marcus, Jeanine, Melanie and Jacob!) and emerge like a frigging Goddess from the depths of the little cube fort. You stand full height and now manage to get a good look at Jane-boy.

_Damn, boy._

Okay wow. Boy's total eye-candy. Undeniably dorky and wearing PJ's and a long hoodie that kind of looks like it could be in one of Dirk's Bro's movies. HE's got a  _severe_ case of bed hair but its pretty adorable, you think. He's got really nice blue eyes, and he smiles at you, and his smile is super-dorky. Like wow, he's got bucked, uneven teeth and a lop-sided smile. He doesn't have Dirk's ease of movement or Jake's knack for adventure.

And you think that's your favorite thing about him.

"What's up," you say and you flash the  _winning_ Lalonde smile. "It is I,  _Roxy."_   You say your name like its an exotic spice.

"Uh, hi," he says and really looks at you. He kinda gives you a nervous smile and  _holy frigglish that's so cute_ , "I'm John."

You try to step out of the fort, but you step on the hem of your pants and trip.  _Of course you're gonna trip the first time you meet this cutie patootie goddammit Roxy get your head in the game_.

You don't fall, though, cause he caught your hand and helped you up.

Holy heckle he's so adorable.

You just wanna hug him.

He's staring at you for a moment, but then something in his head seems to click.

"Wait... you look just like Rose!" He says, excited. Your heart stops at the mention of your mom. "You must be her mom!"

Ah yes, that whole deal about you being your mom's mom or something or the other. You never really quite got it.

"You know my mom?" you ask, regardless of the confusion. If he's gone through half of what you all have, he must understand what you mean.

"Yeah!" he smiles for real and oh wow you just wanna squeeze his cheeks because he's really adorable. 

"What.." you start, but are too scared to ask. But he looks at you encouragingly, and you manage to ask, "What is she like?"

"Rose?" he asks and smiles fondly.It kind of strikes in your chest the fondness you see in his face. You hope that one day one of your friends might remind you with a smile like that. "She's just a really cool girl who really loves wizards."

Wow.

"Wizards." You echo.

"Yeah, she loves them. Keeps writing stories about them in her journal. She never lets me peek though. Heh."

It sounds stupid. You already knew how she loved wizards. You've read Complacency of the Learned at least 25 times already.

But hearing someone talk about her like this makes her more real than what you ever felt her to be. Its weird, but John talking about her like this makes her no longer just an illusion of this fantastic woman who kicked ass back in the times of the Batterwitch's takeover.

Like wow, your mom was -- _is_ \-- a human being with friends who you might be able to meet someday. Cold seizes you as you wonder if she'd be disappointed to have you as a daughter.

"Man," he says, cutting into your thoughts, "Rose is going to be so excited to meet you! She's super nervous because she thinks you're gonna be ashamed or something, but now that we know that you're just a really cool girl, she can calm down and just be happy!"

You're drowned in a feeling you can't describe. 

Its a feeling of  _too much_.

Like emotions in themselves are overwhelming you and you're drowning on them but you can't discern whether they're good or bad.

You push all of this aside. You need to get out of here, but can John help? And how are you going to rescue Jane? And Jake? And where's Dirk?

"How did you find me?" you ask. Something in you is growing attached to this boy, like he's the wind to carry you away, and you're okay with this feeling.

"I sort of told myself I had to find you..." 

Wow.

Your heart kind of skips a little. This is so ripped out of a cheesy movie but you never thought someone would talk about you like that.

"Aww," you say, trying to make light of it, "but wait, how did you know where to find me?"

"I sort of told me." He says. You blink, confused. "Other me. Wait. No. One me told another me. From the future I think? Does that make sense?"

"No." You smile. Its a genuine smile.

"Well, it all started when I was getting this game for my birthday..."

And that's how he plunges into a rant about games and aliens and different worlds and you think he threw in a little bit of Chess into the mix? You're not sure. You only make mental notes in your head. He's really adorable. More so than Dirk. And Jake. And wow your options have always been limited. That really blows.

You talk for a while and mention Callie, and how much you miss her.

"I have a ring that can help her!" he says. You don't understand most of what he's saying, only the bottom line:

_That ring can give you Callie back._

You latch on to that hope, and know that as long as you have this faith to hold on to, you  _will_ get out of this.

There's something about John that warms you --for real.

You hear footsteps outside your cell. Crap. It must be Jane.

"You have to go." You tell him. You see that he wants to refuse, like its some cheap movie and he can save you from jail, but you think he thinks the same as you, and you both skip that scene.

"I promise I'll help you, okay?" He says, "And I'll get your friend that ring."

He smiles.

Before you know what you're doing, you've leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

It's the boldest move you've ever made and oh dear now you're so embarassed you really can't believe you just did that oh god what if he didn't like it wow Roxy you're an idiot oh no oh no he's gonne reject you or he's gonna be gay like Dirk and oh god Roxy,  _why would you do that_.

Instead of saying anything, John's hand slowly touches where you just planted your smooch.

He blushes. A little dorky smile escapes the side of his lips.

You won him over...

Lalonde  _REPRESENT_.

Hell yeah.

Winning boys, one smooch at a time.

You smile at John and watch him disappear. 

For the first time since this game started, you feel hope.

 


End file.
